Episode 10
Tagisan is the tenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on July 29, 2016 and comprised Chapter 12. Summary For the contest that will determine the succession to the throne, Imaw introduced the Sang'gres to an opponent. In her is the key to the power of all Encantadia. Both Alena and Danaya were defeated. During Amihan's fight, Pirena becomes impatient and joins her sister. Amihan almost falls off the palace's wall, with only Pirena to aid her. Remembering that Amihan is her greatest rival, Pirena leaves her to her fate. Amihan was saved by their erstwhile opponent, whom she thus recognizes as her mother. Pirena takes the key that she wore. Before the court, Minea declares Amihan the winner, since the key referred to the queen, as keeper of the four gems. Pirena thinks she had been cheated and challenges her mother to a duel. Chapter 12 Ang Paligsahan ng Apat na Sang'gre Aquil and Imaw introduce the four Sang'gres to the elders: *Danaya is beautiful and attractive, but fearsome *Alena is demure, but competent in combat *Amihan grew up in the human world, half-diwata and half-Sapiryan *Pirena is an exceptional diwata, brave and fierce Imaw introduces their opponent, a mysterious woman in white, wearing a necklace with a key. Imaw says that in her is the key to the power of all Encantadia, and whosoever gets it becomes queen. Danaya and Pirena declare they will defeat her, but Amihan wonders if they know her. Pirena orders Alena to fight the woman. The woman teleports out, Alena follows her. Adhara becomes impatient with Minea's death. Arde says it will soon come. The woman in white defeats Alena. Danaya fights next; she manages to disarm the woman but gets disarmed as she attempts to grab the key. Danaya accepts her defeat and teleports away. Amihan fights next. Alena rejoices at her defeat, telling Muyak that she is now free to marry and have her own family. Ybarro furtively watches Alena. During Amihan's battle, Pirena becomes impatient for her turn and joins her sister. Amihan wonders why the woman doesn't wound her, even though she is stronger. The combat continued in Lireo's palace. Pirena accidentally kicks Amihan over the palace wall. She manages to catch Amihan's hand before she fell off. Wantuk follows Ybarro and identifies the diwata as Alena, who is one of the four Sang'gres, a royal blood. Wantuk tells Ybarro he has no chance to win her over. Danaya accompanies Alena back to the throne room. When Wantuk expresses his love for Danaya, Ybarro hits him. They were spotted by Lirean guards, so they fled. Pirena orders Amihan to teleport, but Amihan tells her she cannot, for some reason. Pirena tells her she will help her. But when she remembered that Amihan had been the most favored, she tells her that it is necessary, releasing her grip. Amihan falls. The white woman saves her before she could fall to the ground. Amihan remembers her mother saving her the same way as she fell in her dream; she calls the woman in white "mother." When Pirena found them together, she quickly snatches the key from the woman and declares herself the victor. Amihan tells Imaw that Pirena is unworthy. Back in the throne room, Imaw declares the end of the contest, and Pirena shows the key to all, as a sign of her victory. The woman in white compliments her and transforms back to Minea. But Minea tells her that Imaw did not refer to that key. The key vanishes to dust when Pirena returned it to Minea. Minea reveals that it had been a riddle, and the key referred to the keeper of the four gems, which is the key to the power of the diwatas. Minea declares only Amihan was able to identify her, and declares her the new Queen of Lireo. Pirena, remembering her mother's preference for the other three as queen, disbelieves the result. She draws Hitano's sword against Amihan. Minea's words could not longer mollify Pirena, as she challenged her mother in combat to reopen the succession anew. Arde shows Adhara the conflict among the Sang'gres. Hagorn delights at his guns. He is not worried about Pirena, knowing Minea will never harm her. Knowing that Pirena cannot defeat her, and that she cannot hurt her own daughter, Minea declares the fight ended and turns away. Enraged, Pirena raises her sword against her mother. Category:Writing - Concise